


Action First

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Draco are stuck in a room listening to other people have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"I can't believe that they don't realise that we can hear them." Malfoy grumbled in his bed while he tossed and turned around. Harry found it all too entertaining. Being Auror partners, Harry and Malfoy were used to travelling undercover, and being cramped up in close quarters; for some reason, this time it felt like it was different. 

They were in Romania following a lead and Neville had joined them, too. He was the resident rare plant expert and instead of renting a room at the inn, Charlie offered to host them. It was a shock to almost everyone involved at how well Charlie and Neville got along, and instead of sharing the room with Harry and Malfoy, Neville was "sleeping" in Charlie's room. 

No one had accounted for, nor realised that the walls in Charlie's house were paper thin. Additionally, it was obvious that Charlie didn't believe in Silencing Charms, either. Short of hearing Neville wanking in his bed back when they were at Hogwarts, Harry wasn't used to, and had nearly forgotten, the sounds his fellow Gryffindor when he climaxed. 

"I'm going to say something," Malfoy said and jumped up off the bed. 

"Come on, Malfoy," Harry argued, "you'll ruin their fun." 

"Potter, I just can't—" 

"This isn't the first awkward situation we've been in..." Harry tried to reason. "Remember last year at the brothel—" 

"Yes, well that was different!" 

"Why? Because it was a man and a woman and these are our friends—" 

"We weren’t stuck in a bed that night." 

"Fine, I'll sleep on the floor, and you can place a charm around the bed," Harry said, annoyed. He didn't want to sleep on the floor but he also couldn't deal with Malfoy huffing and puffing about everything. 

"That's not what I mean—" Malfoy groaned with frustration and lay back on the bed, pulling on the covers. 

Harry was really at a loss. Why was Malfoy _this_ annoyed? Did he fancy Neville, or Charlie? The thought made Harry's insides hurt. The idea that his partner wanted someone else while Harry had been there all along was devastating.

"Malfoy..." Harry placed his hand on Malfoy's shoulder, trying to get his partner to turn and talk to him. He could at least _try_ to be supportive if Malfoy was experiencing jealousy. 

Much to Harry's surprise, the moment Malfoy turned to look at him, he kissed Harry. He pushed Harry down on the bed and deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling inside Harry's mouth. 

Harry moaned around Malfoy's tongue and when they broke apart, Harry was nearly speechless. "Malfoy..." 

Malfoy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry. I just— It's difficult to see how easy it is for some people to act on their desires and I can't even—" 

"Well, they're both Gryffindors," Harry said, nodding towards the wall where Neville hadn't stopped moaning and the slapping sound of skin on skin hadn't stopped. "They believe in action first, planning second."

"Well, you were a Gryffindor, too," Malfoy said, to which Harry only nodded. "Maybe you can teach me." He winked and gave Harry a sly smile.


End file.
